


Buonaseera~!

by pinkplumcake



Category: Italian Television
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: L’atteso momento delle previsioni del tempo.





	Buonaseera~!

**Author's Note:**

> Fatta con il prompt: _L’atteso momento delle previsioni del tempo_ per lo [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).


End file.
